


The Road to our Love

by orphan_account



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Band Fic, Car Sex, Following their love, Homosexuality, M/M, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men bound together by the string of fate. How were they to know that that fateful meeting would intertwine their lives together for the next decade and more. Love, heartbreak, sadness, romance, sex; it was an emotional rollarcoaster for them both. But can they come out of it together, or would they not be able to figure out their issues? One pulls away, the other tries to cling onto whatever hope he has that their relationship will work. </p><p>As the band are nearing their 15th anniversary, lets take a look back from the beginning, shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to our Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I was working on as a little bit of a challenge but I haven't done anything like that to it for a while and it was sat on my desktop when I'm actually super proud of it! I won't update until I have another 7000 words but hopefully you'll enjoy the first part!

Aoi had believed in love at first sight when he was a young boy holding his first guitar. The way it felt in his hands felt _right_. He could hear his brother playing his guitar from his room and he listened to him every night. Aoi knew that he wanted one and he asked his sibling if he could play on it for a short while. As soon as Aoi had the strap placed snugly on his shoulders, he just _knew_ that this was meant to be. This was the direction his life should take. Aoi knew he would never love anyone else how he would love a guitar. 

The raven haired boy managed to convince his Mother to buy him a guitar as an early birthday present and she did so without much persuasion; she always gave into her little man – Plus his brother had one so she couldn’t really say no. Aoi remembered playing in his room when he came home from school, his brother helping him learn when he wasn’t at work or out with his friends. He wasn’t interested in an academic career, no. He wanted to be part of a band, a unit, a friendship. Sure he had friends in school but he didn’t class them as close friends. Aoi was more of a loner and he liked it like that but the more he practised on his guitar, the more he realised he needed to be part of something. 

Through his teenage years he went out to record stores, second hand music stores and even snuck into some live houses. That’s where he met Yune. He was a drummer for a band that was about to break up. Aoi actually attended their last live and they got to talking and soon he found himself surrounded by people who shared his dream and visit. But something didn’t fit right. The situation he was in didn’t feel as _right_ as it did when he held his guitar. Something was missing. 

Sure enough, the band he had helped form fell apart and Aoi was stuck at the beginning again. The worst part was that he had to tell his Mother and she just gave him a hug and told him that it wasn’t the right time. Told him that the people he was destined to play with haven’t come into his life yet. 

Aoi, at the advice of his Mother, kept his part time at the supermarket, trying to gain more hours and more overtime as he needed to save up for a new amp, his old one not producing the sounds that were needed. His Mother just smiled and said she didn’t hear the difference, to which Aoi replied “Of course you don’t, I’m the artist here!”. Aoi loved his Mother. She was so supportive of Aoi’s interests and even if she thought he wouldn’t amount to anything by pursuing this, she didn’t show it. He couldn’t have asked for better parent. 

Aoi remembered working a night shift at the supermarket and saw some visual looking boys enter the store, musical cases in their hands talking about the live they had just done. He moved closer to listen and found there was an open night at a club that wasn’t too far away; he had heard of it at least, even if he had never been there before. Aoi heard from the band members that it was a good place to find a new band, if one was looking for one. He also overheard that there was a midnight jamming session and that’s where they were heading to. 

Aoi quickly hurried to the back of the store and grabbed his phone. _Yune, get your ass down here now. My break is in an hour and this could be big_. 

And so his friend came down the store, looking like shit Aoi might add, probably because Aoi woke him up. Yune tended to practice drums during the night and slept during the day, much to the dislike of his neighbours. 

“What was so important that you had to drag me out of the bed in the middle of the night?”

So Aoi proceeded to explain and he could see Yune waking up properly at the news, “What are we waiting for, lets go?”

And so they did, once Aoi had finished the first part of his shift. It wouldn’t hurt to look around for an hour and the venue was fairly close. There was a small queue outside and he waited for roughly five minutes before entering, hearing the loud bass and drumming echoing around the walls. This was where he belonged. Him and Yune were in talks of finding a new band and they needed to find people who they could mesh with well. The previous idiots didn’t take anything seriously and Aoi knew that they wouldn’t be the best people to team up with in the long run.

Aoi and Yune stood at the back and out the corner of his eye he saw his friend speaking to a small group of people. He let Yune sort this one out, he was just here for the music. There was a group on stage that were pretty good; the vocalist could use a bit of work but the drums and bass seemed in rhythm. The guitarist was pretty good too. He wondered who they were. Sadly, they had walked in on them at their last song and he didn’t have much else to compare to. Hopefully they could come back here more often. 

Aoi stayed until another band as setting up their equipment and looked at his watch. Shit, he needed to get back to work. Aoi turned to Yune and signalled that he was leaving but knew that other man wanted to stay. Networking he would call it. The raven haired turned around and he bumped into someone accidently. 

“Shit, sorry”

“No, it’s alright. It’s my fault for standing so close”

Aoi felt his mouth run dry as he stared at the smaller man in front of him. He was _radiating_. Aoi thought that love at first sight was seeing his first guitar, when in fact, it was gazing upon this pink haired beauty in front of him. Sadly, Aoi didn’t know how to connect those two emotions together, his heart racing and he was questioning why, “I have to go…” 

Aoi moved past the other quickly. He had to return to work as soon as he could otherwise he would surely be in trouble and he couldn’t afford to lose his job. The raven turned back round to see the pink haired man staring back at him before being approached by Yune, “So you’re Ruki! Reita was telling me about you, you’re a drummer as well, right?”

As much as Aoi would love to stay, he knew he had to leave. The pink haired man was in good hands with his friend and he had a feeling that this was the start of something special. He just had to trust his friend. Little did he know that this was the start of a wonderful journey full of heartbreak, sorrow, joy and love. It was a meeting of fate and if only Aoi knew that the pink haired drummer, Ruki, was staring at the door that Aoi had just gone through, “Say, who was that?”

“That’s my friend, Aoi. He’s a guitarist!”

***

“We signed with a record label!” The tiny vocalist came running in with a piece of paper in his hands, waving it about excitedly. Aoi smiled as he saw the estatic look on his face. Ever since that fateful night in the club, Yune had kept in contact with the people he had met and a couple months later, they had formed a band and played at a few livehouses every couple of weeks.

Ruki, the drummer of his previous band had taken the role of vocalist and Yune had replaced him on drums. This seemed a better fit as Aoi could tell that Ruki had this prescense. He could fill the room up with his smile and today was no exception. 

Aoi took the piece of paper from his band mate and scanned it, “Wow, you’re actually being serious!”

“Of course I am!” Ruki beamed and Aoi watched as he received a pat on the back from the other bands mates. They were actually getting somewhere with their dream. Aoi had a good feeling about this. This was going to last, he just knew it. They all agreed getting into this that this would be their last band and they were already further than any of their previous bands. That night they celebrated and Aoi ended up crashing through his door at the crack of dawn, only to receive a scolding from his Mother. He really did need to move out. 

Aoi checked his phone as he lay in bed, sleep almost taking over and he saw he had a new message from Ruki

_This is it, Aoi. We’re doing it! We’re living the dream! Xxx_

Aoi smiled gently at the message, placing his phone next to his head as he drifted off to sleep. Nothing could bring him down. He was going to make it, he was going to make his Mother proud. 

“I’m thinking of quitting” 

Aoi froze as he was about to put the lit cigarette to his mouth, carefully avoiding his piercing. He had to get it re-pierced recently due to an infection but he was still being careful with it, “What?” Aoi turned to Yune, not knowing what to say

“I’m just not feeling it….”

How could he not be feeling it? This was the most intense rush he had ever had in his life. Aoi felt complete when playing with the others, although something was missing but he couldn’t work out what and decided to ignore it for now. With Yune leaving, this might be it for them. This couldn’t be the end, “What do you mean you’re not feeling it?”

“I just don’t have any passion left in me to carry on drumming” Yune informed him, kicking the ground nervously as Aoi could tell this was a hard decision for him, however Aoi had no sympathy for him as this affected everyone; not just him. 

“You can’t leave us though. What would do without you? We can’t have a band without a drummer” 

“I’ve made up my mind, you can’t change this Yuu” 

“Just…”Aoi was desperate, he couldn’t let his dreams slip through his fingers like this, “Just take some time to think it through, please. For me”

Yune didn’t answer, just turned and left to go back into the building. Aoi didn’t realise he had been shaking and raised the cigarette to his lips. He needed to fix this. He would be able to convince Yune to stay, right? Yune was his friend and he wouldn’t abandon him like this? Aoi finished his cigarette and went back into the small studio they had rented out and heard loud voices. This couldn’t be good. 

“You selfish fucker!” That was clearly Reita’s voice. Aoi sped up and entered their practice room and saw Reita and their guitarist, Uruha, almost squaring up to Yune. Aoi glanced around the room and saw Ruki saw in the corner, knees brought up to his chest and his head in his hands. This was a disaster. Yune had obviously told them straight away that he wanted to leave. Fuck. 

“You’re just abandoning us two weeks before our big live?” Uruha shouted to him, grabbing hold of the drummers sweater, “You’re getting off on this aren’t you? Setting us up to fail. You fucker”

It all happened so fast. Aoi couldn’t react and neither could Uruha. Yune’s fist hit out at the blonde and sent him tumbling backwards, “It’s not my fault you idiots can’t play for shit, or that he can’t sing” A gesture to Ruki was made. 

Aoi’s eyes narrowed at the harsh words. Was this his friend? Was he showing his true colours? Reita didn’t say anything, just swung at him, landing a punch to the side of the drummers face. Yune glared at the two and then turned to Aoi, who was still stood dumbfounded. 

“Are you coming with me, Aoi?”

Aoi stood there silent, not moving. This was his answer and Yune’s gaze darkened, “You’re going to fail, Aoi. This whole band is doomed to fail, you know this. You need to get a proper job and stop living with your head in the clouds. You’re going to disband, and you know it. It’s just a matter of time”

A choked sob could be heard coming from the corner of the room and Aoi’s face hardened, “Get out”

“What?” 

“You heard me. Get out before I throw you out. And don’t come back”

Yune growled and took one last look at the other members before leaving, slamming the door open as he did so. Aoi released a shaky breath and headed towards the smaller man cowering in the corner of the room, “Ruki? Ruki, are you alright?”

Aoi’s heart broke at the sound of small sobs leaving the others lips and he brought him into a hug, “It’s going to be alright”

“No, it’s not…” The voice was so weak and Aoi could feel the stares of the others behind him. They all knelt around him, trying to reassure him even though they couldn’t reassure themselves. None of them knew what the future would hold for them, all Aoi knew was that he had a crying friend in his arms, clinging to him for dear life. The band meant so much to Ruki and he could tell that he was taking this to heart. Yune broke his heart and the rest of them would be there to pick up the pieces. 

Aoi vowed that day as he held Ruki until he calmed down, that he would do everything in his power to protect the smaller man. He was too precious to be crying like this. He had a heart of gold and wanted to achieve his goal. Why was he being punished for this? Aoi’s heart sped up as he felt the other’s hand grasp his, feeling the soft, warm skin on his own. 

Yes, he would protect him with his life.

***

“You know you have to get along with him right? He’s our last chance” Ruki pointed out to him as they sat outside their studio smoking. Aoi hadn’t been happy with the choice of drummer to replace Yune, Kai. It wasn’t like the other wasn’t talented. Far from it. He had managed to memorise all their songs in a few days (a few mistakes here and there but nothing that a few more practice sessions could fix

No, it wasn’t that. It was how much he was around their vocalist. Aoi didn’t like it. He didn’t know if he could trust him. Kai had literally been in the band for a few weeks and he was already speaking to Ruki every night and going over possibilities for new songs. He was so hands on and it made him feel inadequate. Plus, he was still feeling low because Yune hadn’t contacted at him at all since that day in the studio. It was hard to go from friends to nothing in a split second, Aoi didn’t like it. 

“So stop pouting” Ruki continued and Aoi raised an eyebrow as he took a long drag. 

“I’m not pouting” He said with a pout. Well that was a good defense. 

Ruki chuckled and moved to sit forward on his knees, turning to the raven haired guitarist, “Look” He put a hand on Aoi’s knee, “Could you please try to get along with him? We do need him and he’s pretty good”

Aoi stared down at the hand on his knee and placed his own over the top of it, “Alright, for you” 

“Thanks!” That smile. It melted Aoi’s heart and he couldn’t deny him anything. Aoi felt so confused around the other but he tried not to delve into why. This was too much for him to handle. There was no way he could fall for a band mate, a male no less. That wasn’t what happened. That wasn’t normal. It was friendship. That’s all. Just friendship….

But he couldn’t explain how a few days later he was sat back outside the studio with a bust lip and a sore fist. Aoi didn’t know what had happened, it all went down so fast. First Kai was talking to them about a new project the band could do and Ruki was agreeing with him. Aoi had his reservations and Kai accused him of not wanting the band to go further. Aoi had been angry and retaliating and then Kai took hold of Ruki’s arm gently, “Come on, Ru. Let’s go some place else to discuss this, he obviously doesn’t care about the band”

And so Aoi’s fist connected with Kai’s jaw and vice versa. Aoi had underestimated a drummers strength and now he was nursing a bust lip. Aoi’s shaky fingers brought the cigarette to his lips as he tried to process what just happened. Was he angry because of what Kai said? Or was he angry because he put his hands on Ruki?

“This is so fucked up” He ran a hand through his hair as he sat on the floor next to the exit. How was he supposed to go back in there? After the punches had been thrown, he looked at Ruki who was wide-eyed, shocked. He couldn’t stand the other looking at him like that and he needed to figure out what was wrong with him. This was something he needed advice on but no one to turn to. 

“Aoi?”

Shit. Aoi froze as he heard a familiar voice and turned his head to the door, seeing the peitite vocalist staring at him from behind a door. Aoi moved up and Ruki took this as a sign that he could come outside and sit next to him. They sat in silence and Aoi offered him his cigarette

“I’ve quit” 

Aoi raised an eyebrow but smiled gently, even if it stung. That was good, however, this would have been the third time Ruki had tried to quit. Nevertheless, he was proud of the other for trying again. 

“Do you remember what you said to me?”

Oh, he remembered but he didn’t want to dignify it with an answer. Ruki was just hurt and lost. He was scared and Aoi could tell. The other was shaking slightly and it wasn’t just because of the cold wind outside. He was scared for the band. 

“You said you’d try to get along with him” Ruki sighed and Aoi could sense the disappointment, and he didn’t like it. He didn’t like to think that he was the cause of it, he couldn’t live with himself if he hurt Ruki in anyway. _Wow, that was new. Where did that come from?_

“I know…I just…”

“What? You forgot what you said to me?” Ruki’s voice was so quiet, so timid, “Please don’t leave”

“What?” Aoi turned to the other and frowned, “Why would I leave?”

“You don’t like Kai, and you wish Yune was here. I can tell…” Ruki sniffed and Aoi felt his heart clench. Was Ruki crying? Shit. What should he do? 

“I’m not going anywhere, Ru” He heard a sigh of relief come from the other, “I just feel like I don’t contribute to this band”

“That’s not true!” Ruki enthusiastically proclaimed, a complete opposite to what he was just like, “You bring a lot to the band! Kai is just…well he’s leader material. I think he’s just used to taking charge, that’s all. He’s also sorry too, he said he can get a bit hot headed” 

“I’m sorry” Aoi stared at the other, “I’ll try harder. And I’ll apologise” 

Suddenly he had Ruki hugging him tightly, “You’re needed, please don’t ever think that you’re not” 

Aoi chuckled softly and let his free hand press against the back of the others head. He inhaled the others scent and felt his heart swell as he heart a soft, “Thank you” come from the other. This was different than any other hug and he knew it. The warmth was then gone, but it was too late. 

Aoi was already addicted.

***

They had done it. They had signed with a record label and a popular one at that. Kai had sorted out the details and signed them a deal; quite a good deal actually. Ever since the altercation between the guitarist and the drummer, Aoi apologised and Kai accepted it with a sheepish smile. Apparently he had been having a stressful time what with having to travel to studio practice and not living close enough so that he could spend more time with them. Aoi could see the dedication in his eyes and since then, things had gone smoothly for them.

Kai ended up staying at their homes from time to time, less at Aoi’s due to the fact he still stayed with his Mother and was in the process of moving himself. He had found a flat of his own that was close to the building and enough space for him to practice. That was all he needed. Ruki on the other hand, was having a hard time trying to keep down a place to live. Aoi could see that it was having an affect on him and Kai offered to help him look for a place to live. The guitarist kept quiet, not trusting himself to voice out his concerns or even offer his own place – he didn’t even have it yet so he couldn’t offer it out. 

“Don’t think about that now, Ru. Just think about the record deal we just signed!” Kai reassured him and the vocalist turned to Aoi and gave him a small smile. One that made his heart leap. This happened too often for Aoi’s liking and he tried to deny any feelings deep down. This wasn’t normal right? He shouldn’t gain so much happiness from one smile. 

No, it was just friendship. That’s what he kept telling himself.

Then why was he letting Ruki hang all over him in the bar? 

They had decided to go out and celebrate and they were all on their fourth round, very merry and chatty. They were talking about all the things they could do not that they were signed to a proper label. 

“I can finally get new equipment!” Aoi raised a glass and they all followed suit, their glasses clinking together before they drank. 

“I can finally afford my rent!” Kai smiled. Again, cheers and clinking 

The bassist lifted his glass, “I can finally buy my mustang!”

They all turned to him and frowned, “Dude” Kai shook his head, “We’re not signing up to play Tokyo Dome” Laughter was heard and Uruha ruffled the blondes hair. 

Ruki had been rather quiet most of the night and Aoi seemed to be the only one who had picked up on it. The rest were merry and discussing trivial matters they didn’t even notice when Ruki has snuck away. Aoi put his glass down and followed, seeing the smaller vocalist sneak out the back entrance. Aoi continued to follow and felt the cold air hit him and he saw a crowd of people by the door. He scanned around and saw a tuft of blonde hair disappear round the corner. He frowned and headed towards there, stopping as he came face to face with a smoking Ruki. 

“You’re smoking again?”

Ruki jumped, almost loosing his cigarette, “Fuck, Aoi. Don’t sneak up on me like that!” 

“Ruki, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing…”

Aoi frowned and leant against the wall as he kept his gaze on the smaller man, “Are you gonna share that or what?”

Ruki chuckled and Aoi felt a little lighter, though his concern still grew. He took the offered white stick and had a small drag before handing it back to the vocalist, “Now, tell me what’s wrong” The vocalist was silent for a few moments making Aoi wonder if he was actually going to answer him. 

“Do you ever feel like…” Ruki blew smoke from his mouth, “…that you’re different from everyone else?”

 _Yes_ “No? What do you mean?” 

“Have you ever had feelings for someone you know you shouldn’t?” Ruki spoke very timidly and Aoi was sure the other could hear his rapid heart rate. 

_Yes_ “No….” 

“Really?” Ruki gave a bitter laugh and shook his head, “Lucky you” 

Where was Ruki going with this? “Ruki do you have feelings for someone? Is that what you’re trying to tell me?” 

“I’m trying to tell you that I don’t feel like a regular person. I feel different and I don’t know if it’s bad or good. And I don’t know if it’s true”

“True? You mean, you don’t know?” 

“Nope. I’m just confused about it all and he’s such an idiot” 

He? Aoi knew where Ruki was going with this but now he had it confirmed, “Ruki? Do you think you’re attracted to men?” The silence was all he needed. 

“Please don’t tell anyone” 

Aoi’s heart broke at the pleading tone of the vocalists voice and he instantly brought the other into a hug. He heard a small gasp and then felt arms wrap around him. As he pulled away, he felt Ruki almost jump up, pressing his lips against the guitarists. They stood there, Aoi in too much shock to move. He was sure he had never felt such soft lips in his life. Aoi was even sure his heart skipped a beat. 

And then his brain caught up with him. 

Aoi pushed Ruki away, more harsher than he should have done. The vocalist looking up at him in shock. 

“I-I’m sorry…”

“What did you do that for?” Aoi snapped and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Those perfect lips. He had to get the taste of them off his lips. Aoi was confused and his heart was racing, his blood boiling with something he couldn’t identify. 

And it scared him. 

“I…I like you, Aoi” Ruki whispered and he could see how scared he looked. Aoi wanted to bring him back into a hug but couldn’t. If he did, he knew that he’d want those lips on his again. But that wasn’t normal, right? 

“Ruki, I’m not…I’m not….” 

“Oh….” Ruki’s gaze lowered and he nodded, “I get it. You’re normal” 

“That’s not-“

“It’s fine” The conversation was going down a road Aoi didn’t want it to. He had to fix this. 

“Ru, please” He took a step close to the other and his heart wrenched as the vocalist took a step backwards. Was he scared of him? 

“Just pretend this never happened” How could he? How could he forget those perfect lips on his? Just one taste and he wanted more. No. This wasn’t right? Was it? Before he even got the chance to answer the other, tell him he didn’t want to forget that it happened, he saw the smaller man run passed him and back into the building. He didn;’t have the strength to call him back. 

By the time he had collected his thoughts, he walked back into the bar and went back to the table. Noticing that someone was missing, “Where’s Ru?”

“Oh, he said he wasn’t feeling good so he went home. Kai took him” Reita informed him as Uruha came back with more drinks. Aoi felt a surge that could only be recognised as jealously. He had gone with Kai? Aoi sighed and sat back in the booth. He had fucked up. 

He had fucked up royally.

***

They never spoke of it again. Ruki desperately wanted to but anytime that they were alone, Aoi would avoid him. This wasn’t what he wanted. He felt that Aoi was under the impression that he was disgusted in him, when that wasn’t the case at all. All Aoi could think of was the kiss and try as he might, he couldn’t stop remembering the feel of his lips over his. It was perfect.

Aoi sighed as the band were discussing plans on how they were to spend their Christmas vacation. They had had a few lives shows and events leading up to the week before the holiday, however, this year they managed to have the holidays free. 

“So what are you doing, Ruki?” Kai asked and the smaller man sat down with them at the table, “I’m just staying at home. I just moved so I thought I’d unpack”

Aoi frowned. Yes, Ruki finally found a place of his own to stay thanks to the success of their band and the income that it brought, but for him to spend Christmas on his own? That wasn’t right, “You know, my Mum always says you should visit more” 

There was silence and Aoi couldn’t even look at Ruki, he kept his eyes on a random spot on the table in front of him, only looking up as he heard an unsure voice. 

“Are you inviting me to spend Christmas with you?” 

Aoi smiled softly and nodded, “Yes. My nieces and nephews are going to be there and it’ll be a bit cramped but if that’s going to be an issue-“

“No!” Ruki said rather enthusiastically, “I mean…..I’d love to” 

And so a few days later, they packed up their stuff into Aoi’s car and started the long drive to Mie. Aoi was worried that it would be awkward but seeing Ruki so excited made his heart race. They spoke about many different things both band related and general topics. This felt nice. This felt like old times. Soon Aoi thought that Ruki had been quiet for too long and he glanced at the passenger seat to see the vocalist sleeping. He smiled and turned back to the road. They were almost at the junction where they needed to exit and it wouldn’t be long until the reached his home. He decided he would like the smaller man sleep for a little while and only woke him when they reached his Mothers. 

Just like he guessed, his Mother was there to greet him and Ruki with open arms, even if Ruki was rubbing his eyes sleepily. Aoi couldn’t blame the other as it was passed midnight when they arrived. 

“Come in, Come in! You both must be exhausted. There are fresh robes in your room, Aoi. Go and change and come eat before you go to bed” His mother informed them both and Aoi couldn’t help but chuckle at his Mother’s behavior. Aoi entered him room and frowned. There was a pile of magazines in the corner and he noticed that these were all the magazines that he had been in. Had his Mother bought them all just to keep? 

“She’s so nice” Ruki entered the room after excusing himself to the bathroom to change in his robe, “Your mother, I mean” 

Aoi nodded and showed him the magazine pile, “I think she’s a bit of a fangirl though”

Ruki snorted, “No she just loves her son. Must be nice having a mother like that”

Aoi saw the look on the others face and he wanted to hug the smaller man. Aoi, and the rest of them, knew that Ruki’s relationship with his family was strained. They rarely called and never came to his shows. They weren’t happy with a son that was ‘different’. That was Ruki’s explanation but Aoi knew that definition of different didn’t mean that he was in a band. 

“Are you ok?”

“Do you mind if I skip dinner? I’m really tired” 

“Alright” Aoi didn’t want to push the other, and tried to make the situation lighthearted “But you have to explain yourself to my Mother tomorrow” He felt better as he saw a small smile grace the vocalists lips and excused himself to go and sit with him family. His Mother was plating up the dishes and turned around, questioning where Ruki was. Aoi informed her that he wasn’t feeling too good, which he wasn’t and that he wanted to rest. She seemed happy with that explanation however still had a look of concern on her face. 

“You know, he seems troubled that boy” _You don’t know the half of it_ “But I think you could help him” What? 

“I try my best…” Where was she going with this? 

“He’s such a sweet boy” His Mother handed him a dish of food and he started eating it, waiting for her to continue, “One that a Mother would like to be introduced to” 

“You already know him” Aoi pointed out with a mouth full of food. 

“Sweetie, don’t speak with your mouth full” She scolded, “I just think Ruki would make a good partner for someone. And that any Mother would lucky to have him as a son in law” 

Aoi wanted to ask what she meant but he was too scared. What did his Mother know? She had really good intuition and she was normally spot on. He trusted her judgement and he could tell she was trying to tell him something. They made further small talk until he headed off to bed. Aoi entered his room and saw a small tuft of blonde hair sticking out from under the extra futon. Aoi made his way to his own bed, switching off the light and laying on his back. The soft breathing of the vocalist soothed him and he turned his gaze, staring at the other as he slept. Tomorrow was Christmas day and his family would be round, Ruki needed his rest if he was to handle his young family members. 

And he was right. Ruki was sat in the living room while children were running around. Ruki looked so out of place and Aoi found it endearing. 

“Do you want to go outside into the garden for a cigarette?” Aoi whispered to him so his Mother wouldn’t hear and Ruki nodded fiercely. Aoi could tell he was a little bit restless and he quickly led the other outside and around the corner of his house. Ruki had a fresh cigarette to his lips within seconds and felt instantly relaxed. 

“How are you holding up?” Aoi asked, lighting his own cigarette, “You looked like you needed rescuing”

“Too many kids” Ruki grimaced and chuckled, “But thank you for inviting me, I’m having fun” 

“I’m sorry” Aoi blurted out and Ruki stared up at him like he had grown a third head, “For what happened that night”

“Aoi….” Ruki sighed and turned away from him. Aoi couldn’t stand the thought of Ruki with his back towards him.

“No, don’t turn away from me” Aoi whispered and grabbed his arm to turn him around, “Never turn away from me”

“Aoi?” Ruki whispered and the cigarette was forgotten, the smaller vocalist staring up at him with such wide eyes. Aoi couldn’t resist him any longer. He ducked his head and stole a kiss from them sweet lips, those lips that had been tempting him for weeks. That had filled his thoughts and took over his life. Aoi had needed to feel them again for so long and now he couldn’t hold back any longer. 

Aoi pressed the smaller vocalist up against the wall, feeling the other hands going up to his hair. God, he even smelled good. The noises that Ruki was making spurred him on and their tongues brushed up against each other, tasting the nicotine on the soft flesh. He had found his perfect fit, the one he had been searching for without realising it. As they kissed under the softly falling snow, Aoi felt his heart beating out of his chest as he pulled away to look down at the other. 

“What…?” Ruki was searching his eyes for an answer, not understand what just happened, “Aoi?” 

“I like you, Ru. I was just scared…” Once Aoi had admitted it, it felt like a huge weight had lifted off his shoulders. Ruki smiled up at him and he felt so elated, so happy that he couldn’t help but steal another kiss from the others lips. They quickly went back inside and hurried off to Aoi’s bedroom, not noticing the knowing smile his Mother had on her face as she watched the two run off quickly, trying to be discreet. 

They didn’t do much, other than talk and kiss and fall asleep in each others arms. This was better than Ruki being all the way over at the second futon, he had him in his arms. And as he drifted off to sleep, Aoi realised that he had finally found the one he could bring home to his Mother.

***

The live had been an intense and a grand event. Each member came off stage feeling that rush of adrenaline so much that none of them could contain their excitement; most of all Aoi. As soon as they were backstage, Ruki felt himself being dragged off to a rather dark and secluded corner, lips covering his almost instantly.

Ruki knew what he had done during the live to get the guitarist so worked up like this and he didn’t regret it. During one of their songs, Ruki was practically down on his knees in front of Uruha. Ruki could feel the eyes at the back of his head and he knew that he had pushed a nerve within the raven guitarist. 

Ruki loved to tease the other, especially with fleeting touches and intense eye contact. It was their version of foreplay. 

No one was aware of their relationship and it had gone on for nearly a year now. They had managed to keep it private, to Aoi’s request and Ruki’s displeasure. Ruki wanted to show the guitarist off to the world (well their friends) and Aoi wanted to keep it a secret. Ruki knew that Aoi was trying to come to terms with his sexuality, especially due to the mind set he had grown up with but Ruki was growing a little bit tired of the sneaking around, the lying and the fleeting touches. He wanted to hold his boyfriends hand as they walked through the company building, wanted to have Aoi come home with him rather than wait under shroud of darkness to even pull up into the car park. 

These were insecurities that Ruki had about their relationship but not what was on his mind this very moment. No, what was on his mind was the warm tongue begging for entrance and the hard body pressed against him. This was heaven. His lover could never fail to make him weak at the knees. 

“I saw you” Aoi whispered against his lips, “I saw you being a whore on stage” 

Ruki smirked and looked up at the other with innocent eyes, “I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

Aoi slammed the palm of his hand down on the wall next to Ruki’s head, glaring down at him fiercely, “You like to tease me, don’t you? Poor innocent little Taka” The tone of his voice sounded dangerous, “Who can’t wait until he’s with me to suck cock. I bet you want it, don’t you. You want my big dick in your small mouth” 

Ruki bit his lip and moaned as Aoi took hold of his hand and placed it over the guitarists trapped erection. _God he wanted it. So fucking much_. The vocalist whimpered as he massaged the arousal, getting to his knees instantly. 

“No” Aoi ordered and Ruki looked up at him with wide eyes. No? Why not? He wanted to taste him so badly, “Not here, anyone could walk by. Let’s go home. I’m sure my little cocksucker can last until then, right?”

Ruki moaned at the foul play and dirty language from the other. A part of him realised what Aoi had just said but chose to ignore it, not being able to deny the raven guitarist anything – some people just weren’t into the possibility of someone walking past them, or being caught. Ruki’s cock twitched at the thought. 

They quickly ran into the backstage room, ignoring the chatter from the other members about how good the live was. Before Ruki could even comprehend what was happening, he was already in the front seat of Aoi’s car, heading to his place. Ruki was so turned on that he was palming himself in the front seat. How did the other members not notice the raging erection he was sporting in his trousers? He had tight black skinny jeans on, anyone would have been able to notice. 

Ruki couldn’t help but moan softly as the pleasure ran through him, taking over him. He should stop, he should wait until the reached the others apartment and then they could make love over and over again. 

“Unzip yourself” Aoi ordered as they stopped at a red light. Ruki turned to the other and frowned. What was Aoi’s game? Ruki, however, saw the commanding look in his eyes and followed the others words. He moaned at the pressure given as he lowered his zip and his chest heaved. 

“Let me see that glorious cock” Another order and Ruki was untucking himself from his pants, “No underwear? You naughty little pixie”

“D-Don’t call me that” Ruki spoke back, not the least bit intimidating and Ruki cried out as Aoi reached over and grabbed his leaking arousal. 

“I’ll call you whatever I want, _darling_ ” Ruki could hear the smirk in the others voice, “This belongs to me. All of you, belongs to me. Who do you belong to?” 

A squeeze. Another breathless moan. 

“Y-You. I…belong to you…” 

“Good boy, now as I drive you to my house, where I am going to fuck you so deeply” Aoi was now whispering into the others ear, a dangerous tone to his voice, “I want you to touch yourself, edge yourself and I do not want you cumming. Not until I’m deep inside of you. Moan for me. Scream for me. But” Another squeeze, “Do. Not. Cum” 

And so Ruki did as he was told. He wrapped one hand around his arousal and started to stroke himself, feeling a warmth in his stomach, whimpering as Aoi continued to drive, not even paying attention to the vocalist. He felt like a whore, a toy, and it made him so _hot_

They pulled up into the others parking lot and Ruki was so close to cumming that he had to pull back, letting go of his arousal. He took one look at Aoi who was turning the car off and suddenly had the others lips covering his. Aoi reached back and pulled his seat as far back as it could go. Luckily, they were making enough money now that Aoi had a private garage, the doors automatically closing behind the car. 

Ruki knew what Aoi wanted and soon straddled the others hip, their teeth clashing together during the heated kiss. After much movement, Aoi’s seat was now almost flat in his car, giving the vocalist more room to manvoure and take his pants off. Aoi looked up at the beautiful creature on top of him and moaned as his own arousal was released. Ruki then placed his lips over the others and was fiercely kissing him, moaning loudly, breaking the kiss every so often to gasp and bite his lip, F-Fuck…Aoi…” 

Aoi’s eyes rolled backwards as he released that Ruki was preparing himself. Aoi gripped hold of the vocalists thighs and dug his fingernails in. Ruki liked pain, it made his orgasms even more intense. Aoi knew exactly where to touch him to drive him crazy. 

“Sit on my cock” Aoi ordered, watching as Ruki placed his palm on the glass window as he moved so that he could lower himself on the guitarist arousal. They both moaned, Ruki’s hands slipping on the condensation on the windows, leaving a shaky hand print on the glass. They were both desperate, both needed each other. Ruki stilled as he had the other fully sheathed inside of him. It hurt due to lack of preparation but he could handle it. He just needed to take a breather. 

When he was ready, Ruki placed his hands on Aoi’s shoulders and started to move. Skin on skin, lips over lips. There moans were growing louder, more desperate as Ruki bounced, hitting his head on the roof of the car, not even caring. All he was bothered about was the pleasure running through him. No words were needed as he angled his hips causing Aoi to arch his back. Both men almost at their peak. 

“Can I cum?” Ruki asked, eyes scrunched together in pleasure, Aoi’s hands gripping his ass so deliciously, helping to guide him up and down on his arousal. 

“Yes my precious kitten” Aoi whispered and that was all Ruki needed. The vocalist came with a scream, his walls clamping down on Aoi’s erection. Ruki still moved his hips, milking the others dick with his hole as he felt the other release deep inside of him. It took them a few minutes to come down from their high, lips over lips once more and they sat in Aoi’s car, just exploring each other. 

They finally made it back into Aoi;s apartment where they made love over and over again. They didn’t stop until they were completely satisfied. When the sun rose, Aoi held the smaller man in his arms, the stench of sex surrounded them. He couldn’t be happier. He knew he was hurting the vocalist by keeping everything a secret but he wasn’t ready for people to know they were in a relationship; that he was in a relationship with a _man_. 

Before he drifted to sleep, he placed a kiss ontop of Ruki’s head, nuzzling the other gently. 

“I love you so much. I’m sorry for everything” And Aoi knew there and then, everything would be fine. 

For now.

***


End file.
